


4-ply

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Kick Buttowski, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Humor, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gordie Gibble sings a song which made Brianna upset.





	4-ply

Brianna said "No wait come back!"

Phelia and Raul said "Uh-oh?"

Brianna growled

Penelope snickered

Brianna said "My dad got Boys who cry to play you got boys who cry RIGHT!?"

Harold said "Even better Brianna"

Harold snapped his fingers "Hit it!"

The curtains opened revealing Gordie Gibble.

Gordie Gibble said "Hello ladies"

Brianna's jaw dropped

Gordie began to sing ~When my tear ducts give issue I can't use any tissue I need 4-ply 4-ply 4-ply when I cry~

Gordie said "Huh!"

Raul facepalmed

Madison said "Hey that is not boys who cry!"

"Yeah!"

Gordie shakes his butt.

The girls started to boo


End file.
